


Sweet Sorrow

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilians, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Ela estava sempre ali, tocando seu violino e patinando do gelo. Ele também estava sempre ali, observando-a criar uma hipnotizante e suave coreografia.Duas pessoas que convivem com suas doces tristezas,lembranças dos países ensolarados que deixaram pra trás.E no lago congelado de Sweet Sorrow, eles podem encontrar a sua praia.





	Sweet Sorrow

Ela vestiu sua melhor roupa de frio, pegou a bolsa, os patins e saiu de casa. O vento frio e cortante chocou-se violentamente contra seu rosto, mas Talitha não ligava; as manhãs geladas, as tempestades de neve e o tempo frio já não a incomodavam mais. Depois de morar um ano na Inglaterra, um país definitivamente gelado, as tardes ensolaradas e quentes na Austrália eram só um fantasma na memória da vívida jovem.

Ao andar quase três quilômetros, Talitha já se sentia quase quente, em conseqüência da caminhada.  Aspirou aliviada quando se viu diante de um extenso lago.  Por cima de suas águas, naquele momento, congeladas, algumas dezenas de pessoas exibiam seus talentos com os patins pelas manobras arriscadas e pela velocidade. _São tão infantis,_ pensava a jovem dos cabelos negros com uma carranca, enquanto calçava os patins e patinava até um ponto pouco visitado do lago, onde ela poderia patinar calmamente.

Tirou o violino da bolsa. Olhou pra ele com olhos maravilhados, como se tivesse diante de si um pedaço de ouro.  Não trocaria aquele violino por nada; sua paixão por ele havia a trazido até ali. Por causa dele, ganhara a tão sonhada bolsa de estudos numa das melhores escolas de música do mundo e ele era a única coisa que a impedia de se afundar na tristeza que aquelas tardes frias causavam. Ela amava o calor... Mas ali estava, num lago congelado, a contemplar o frio.

Sacudiu a cabeça e, com o violino em punho, começou a patinar. Depois de um tempo, ao perceber que tinha platéia, começou a tocar o violino, um sorriso sarcástico escapando de seus lábios.

— Olá! — uma voz rompeu o silêncio do seu cafofo, fazendo a garota pular e dar um forte impulso pra trás.

Alguém menos talentoso que ela cairia de cabeça no chão, mas Talitha dominava bem a arte dos patins e, de um jeito que mal ela pode identificar, já estava em pé, perfeitamente ereta e visivelmente irritada. Virou-se para a voz familiar que a tirara do seu exercício de concentração.

—Olá... Filipe. — foi seu murmúrio quase inaudível em resposta.

O homem sorriu, um sorriso que se espalhou por todo o seu rosto e fez brilhar ainda mais os olhos cor de chocolate que possuía. _Esse sorriso é uma doença rara,_ pensou a garota, quando se viu obrigada a sorrir em resposta.

— Eu sei que me ama. Não vai desistir nunca? Você já se apresentou no teatro, já ganhou uma condecoração, já passou pela tortura que tanto temia. Porque continua vindo aqui para patinar e tocar violino ao mesmo tempo?

— Eu não te obriguei a vir aqui por dois meses apenas para escutar as notas desafinadas de meu violino para logo depois reclamar que minhas músicas são insuportáveis, Filipe.  Sei que me observa todos os dias, mas me cansei de prestar atenção.

— É, esse violino seu é imprestável. Como pode achar que isso é música?

— Desde o momento em que _eu_ disse que é música. — ela fez bico de um modo um tanto infantil, arrancando risos dele.

Tornaram-se amigos desde o dia em que Filipe ouvira pela primeira vez os acordes desafinados do violino recém-comprado de Talitha. A partir daquele momento, todos os dias, Filipe ia vê-la, dizendo que iria esperar o dia em que as notas que saíssem do instrumento agradariam seus ouvidos.

— Ah, Filipe, fique à vontade para tapar seus ouvidos. — ela disse, e deslizou os patins pelo gelo enquanto faziam soar as notas relaxantes de seu instrumento.  Só que para sua surpresa, Filipe não fez sua habitual careta de desagrado. Apenas fechou os olhos, sorrindo, e começou a deslizar os patins em sintonia com os movimentos suaves dela. Ela sorriu e, ainda tocando, continuou patinando com alegria, um pouco mais rápido dessa vez. Ele também acelerou seu ritmo.

Criavam uma coreografia que parecia ser ensaiada. Os movimentos dela eram rápidos, ao mesmo tempo em que suaves e hipnotizantes. Os dele, velozes e ágeis, pareciam completar o cenário maravilhoso que a situação era para quem estivesse de fora.

— Gosto de seus movimentos. São suaves e delicados, mas não deixam de ser rápidos. — ele disse, enquanto prosseguia com uma perigosa manobra.

—Eu também gosto de seus movimentos. São velozes, ágeis e imponentes. — respondeu ela, com um sorriso.

O rosto do jovem ficou sério de repente e ele se aproximou dela, que voltara a tocar seu violino, os olhos fechados. A imagem de Talitha parecia entorpecê-lo;  a jovem dos cabelos negros, dos lábios rosados e da pele pálida o enfeitiçara completamente. E sem que ela soubesse, havia tirado Filipe da tristeza que o inverno lhe trazia. Afinal, ele viera do Brasil, país quente e com belas praias.  Talitha o ensinara a amar o inverno, e ele queria retribuir isso de alguma maneira.

 _“Pra você, Talitha, o inverno é algo horrível, algo que te traz tristeza. Eu sei que esse violino é a sua forma de não enlouquecer de vez, mas eu vou mudar isso.”_ Pensou, com um sorriso animado. E com um movimento rápido, a beijou.

Começou com algo vago, um simples contato. Depois, se tornou algo um pouco mais complicado, uma singela amizade. E, no final, se tornou complexo demais para a compreensão. Era o amor.

A partir daquele dia, as coisas começaram a andar ao contrário na vida de Filipe e Talitha.  As tardes do inverno passaram a ser felizes e divertidas. A alegria que preenchia os dois era resplandecente, e não viam mais motivos para sentir falta das praias que deixaram pra trás. Ali era a sua praia. Ali era seu sol.

E foi ali, naquele lago, apelidado de Sweet Sorrow, que a doce tristeza dos dois se foi para sempre.


End file.
